


I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to

by Reddish_Venom



Series: Canciones de amor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Venom/pseuds/Reddish_Venom
Summary: Yuri no diría que está sufriendo.Es sólo un enamoramiento. Él está bien, totalmente en control de sus sentimientos porque ¡ni siquiera ha revisado el Instagram de Otabek hoy!Así que es completamente injustificado que el par de viejos estén teniendo esta conversación con él.(O la perspectiva de Yuri)





	I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ve got a list of songs I can’t listen to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475802) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



-Hola, Yurio, es bueno verte. Nosotros nos divertimos bastante turisteando por Barcelona, gracias por preguntar –Victor dice amablemente cuando Yuri casi lo hace caer al pasar a su lado al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Alguien me acaba de salvar, justo ahora –Yuri declara, ignorando al mayor.

-Lo sabemos –Yuuri responde desde donde está acostado…

Maldición ¿juntaron sus camas? Asqueroso.

-Yuuri lo acaba de ver en el perfil de Instagram de tu fanclub –Victor le dice– “el héroe de Kazajistán” es como aparentemente le llaman.

Yuri hace un mohín ante el nombre, pero no, ahora no es el momento de discutir el apodo para la prensa de Otabek.

-Debería agradecerle, ¿cierto? –espeta, porque es lo único que ha estado en su mente todo el tiempo mientras subrepticiamente hacía su camino de vuelta al hotel– ¿Por salvarme? Me refiero a que no tenía por qué, pero lo hizo, entonces debería agradecerle ¿verdad?

Yuuri y Victor parpadean al unísono.

-Supongo… Deberías –el japonés dice finalmente– eso es tener buenos modales.

Satisfecho, Yuri saca su móvil, buscando el ícono de Instagram.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta el otro ruso.

-Buscando su cuenta de Instagram para agradecerle por mensaje directo –responde el rubio, demostrando lo obvio que era todo ello- ¡lo encontré!

Otabek-altin

3 fotos

La realización le pega un poco tarde: ¿sólo tres? ¿Quién demonios sólo tiene tres fotos en Instagram con ese número de seguidores? Y por Jesucristo Súper Estrella, dos de esas son fotografías de prensa, ¿qué mierda?

-¿Queremos saber por qué haces esa cara? –Yuuri le pregunta con algo de duda.

-No está activo en Instagram –Yuri escupe, reparando en la poca actividad de Otabek frente a sus extrañas dos mil fotos en Instragram.

-A algunos no les gusta –le dice el japonés con gentileza.

El rubio frunce el ceño. Primero a su teléfono y luego al peli negro.

-No le puedo agradecer por mensaje directo si lo va a ver en ¿qué? ¿seis meses? –dice.

-Siempre lo puedes hacer antes de su programa libre –Victor señala– o después de la gala. La gala es lo mejor para construir relaciones.

La sonrisa del ruso mayor crece a medida que habla, a cambio, las mejillas del Katsudon se enrojecen cada vez más.

Yuri gruñe.

-¡Asqueroso! –les suelta, antes de salir hecho una furia de su habitación.

\---

De vuelta en su habitación, Yuri trata de encontrar evidencia de alguna habilidad al usar las redes sociales de Otabek… Y falla.

Bueno, en realidad esa no es la palabra adecuada.

Lo que encuentra son muchos fans de Otabek, lamentándose acerca de sus inexistentes actualizaciones de Instagram o Twitter.

 _Y de verdad lo intenta_. Otabekbae23 tuitea en defensa de la cuenta de Otabek, y Yuri bufa, porque intentar es una exageración, gracias a que la cuenta de Twitter del susodicho apenas y tiene torneos o avances sobre sus puntajes.

 _Qué mierda_ , se repite constantemente.

Altinforgold dice: “es triste saber que la única forma que tenemos para averiguar un poco más de su vida es cuando los entrevistadores tratan de indagar más”, y Yuri, con demasiada curiosidad, ya tiene su portátil prendido, en Youtube, buscando entrevistas.

En el transcurso de las siguientes dos horas, Yuri aprende tres cosas de Otabek que no tienen que ver con el patinaje.

1) Sus redes sociales son tan tristes porque: “Honestamente, no les veo gracia. No hay nada interesante que contar sobre mi vida, y odiaría aburrir a mis fans con cosas tan insignificantes todos los días”.

Lo que, honestamente, le hace preguntarse si debería sentirse regañado, ofendido, o atacado indirectamente.

2) No está saliendo con alguien porque: “Nunca nadie me ha llamado la atención, y ahora me centro en patinar y en pasar tiempo con mi familia”.

Su familia, en la página de Wikipedia, consiste en sus padres y dos hermanas, una de ellas aparece en la única foto relevante de su Instagram.

3) Es demasiado bueno con las entrevistas. Son demasiado profesionales, muy al punto, _demasiado cortas_ y-

Cierra de una vez el explorador, y luego abre la ventana, porque hace demasiado calor. En realidad, sólo quería averiguar cuál era su motivación para haberlo salvado de esas fans locas, y en cambio, terminó tratando de aprender todo lo posible sobre él.

Sí, está allí, con el rostro enrojecido y el pulso agitado, sintiendo lo que podrían ser los inicios de un _enamoramiento._

De nuevo, _qué mierda_.

\---

No se acerca a Otabek.

No en las finales, porque ya es lo suficientemente malo con saber que, de alguna forma, terminó con un enamoramiento por él, sólo por el hecho de que se apareció como un príncipe azul para salvarlo de sus fans dementes.

Ni en la gala, porque Otabek no está, lo que lo hace sentirse mal, ya que el kazajo en realidad lo hizo muy bien. Su programa libre fue _perfecto_ y de verdad, habría preferido que Otabek se hubiera llevado el bronce, en vez de, ugh, JJ.

Y obviamente no en redes sociales, porque seguramente se sentiría como el orto por la falta de respuesta. Algo así como… ¿Simplemente no ha visto los mensajes o ya los vio y los considera irrelevantes? Sí, así.

Para quitarse la negatividad de la cabeza, decide volver a ver el programa libre del kazajo una y otra vez.

\---

Y así sigue, por algunos días antes del GPF de Barcelona.

No diría que está abatido, no, porque sólo es un enamoramiento, después de todo. Y tampoco está demasiado preocupado, porque no será un problema.

Los enamoramientos son momentáneos, se van con el tiempo y, además, Yuri no es de esos que se fijan a la primera en una persona (como Victor, y obvio, él es mejor que el viejo calvo). Yuri está bien, totalmente en control de sus sentimientos porque ¡ni siquiera ha revisado el Instagram de Otabek hoy!

Así que es completamente injustificado que el par de viejos estén teniendo esta conversación con él.

-No, no queremos entrometernos –Victor repite por enésima vez, pero él sabe que es una _mentira_ , porque es un jodido _mentiroso_.

-Sólo estamos preocupados –añade el Katsudon– y pensamos que podríamos ayudarte con esa tensión.

-¡No estoy tenso! –Yuri responde, recibiendo esa mirada de sí, cómo no. Cruza los brazos y tras algunos minutos responde irritado –bueno, quizá sí estoy un poco tenso.

Y ahí es cuando reconoce esa sonrisa en el rostro del japonés y trata de adivinar lo que vendrá, retrocediendo. Claro, ya cree que va a dejar que le desacomode el cabello de nuevo.

-¡Por eso te compramos un regalo! –interrumpe el otro ruso y señala lo que está encima del sofá.

Es una guitarra.

-¿Tocas, no? –Yuuri le pregunta, y el rubio hace un mohín de desagrado al recordar ese momento en el que le dijo que su abuelo le enseñó cuando era más joven.

-No bien –responde.

-Entonces mejora y hazle una serenata que le llegue al corazón –Victor le sugiere.

Está a punto de gritarles y hacer una salida dramática, cuando repara en los gatos tallados en el puente de la guitarra; esos que juntos deletrean su nombre y, por dios, debe ser una de esas personalizadas por las que Victor y Yuuri (principalmente Victor) pagaron un montón.

Y es que nunca lo va a admitir, ni siquiera porque le apunten en la cabeza con una pistola, pero los ojos le ardieron un momento y tuvo que parpadear para así no avergonzarse más.

Luego toma la guitarra y pretende, a propósito, de ignorar cómo el par intercambia sonrisas.

\---

Le toma un tiempo volver a acostumbrarse a la guitarra, pero tras algunas videollamadas con su abuelo, vuelve a tocar al menos decente.

Subió una foto de ésta, recién la recibió de Victor y Yuuri (el pie de la foto decía: gracias, padres #Sarcasmo #NOSONMISPADRES), y en realidad no se sorprendió cuando muchos de sus fans le pedían que tocara alguna canción.

Y lo hace.

Sube un cover de treinta segundos de I Hate love, lo suficientemente largo como para hacerle saber al mundo que el amor da asco y eso pone, sin pensar: _créanme, los enamoramientos son horribles._

Con sólo segundos de haber subido el video, su Instagram se llena de comentarios tipo:

Por dios, tienes un enamoramiento.

¡¿A QUIÉN TENGO QUE MATAR?!

Y hasta ahora repara en lo que acaba de hacer, en lo que acaba de admitir: que tiene un enamoramiento (uno que ha tratado de superar). Bueno, punto para las Yuri’s Angels que, con esos comentarios, le hacen pensar en otra cosa que no sea Otabek.

Sonríe para sí mismo y abre Google, buscando los acordes de Like Real People Do.

Si este patético enamoramiento no se va por sí solo, Yuri va a cantar hasta que lo haga.

\---

-¡Sólo habla con él! –se dice a sí mismo en una voz entre burlona y temblorosa. Está seguro que Yuuri exagera, pero honestamente, no le importa ahora ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Que otabek Altin no le responda, eso.

 _Un asentimiento_. Yuri se había preparado TODA la noche anterior para hablar con Otabek, y quizás agradecerle por aquella vez en Barcelona, pero el imbécil simplemente _asintió_.

El rubio jugaba con la idea de que Otabek sólo estaba triste por haber quedado tercero y perder ante Yuri, pero su (muy intensa) búsqueda revelaba que el kazajo siempre había sido un buen perdedor, muy educado frente a sus competidores.

¿Entonces, por qué se había rehusado a hablarle cuando él había iniciado la conversación? Por dios, ¿acaso era tan irrelevante e insignificante que no merecía un _gracias_?

Probablemente, pensándolo, ni siquiera se habría molestado en verlo mientras patinaba.

Sabe de esa superstición de que está mal ver a otros patinadores en el hielo, pero Otabek vio a Phichit, así que el problema no era el kazajo.

Era Yuri.

Sí, pateó las puertas del ascensor.

Que se joda el estúpido de Katsuki y sus consejos de mierda.

Que se jodan los malditos enamoramientos y sus horribles sentimientos.

Y sobre todo, que se joda Otabek por ser un imbécil.

Esa vez empieza a tocar I Hate Everything About You cuando regresa a su cuarto de hotel, pero apenas sube el video a Instagram dos días después, y es una nueva versión; más triste y sosa, y se odia un poco por ser tan débil ante el amor.

\---

En algún momento, Yuri reparó en que Seung-gil sabía acerca de lo suyo con Otabek.

yuri-plisetsky ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?

leesg Lo ves diferente…

yuri-plisetsky ¿QUÉ?

yuri-plisetsky NO

yuri-plisetsky PURA MIERDA

leesg Cálmate. Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien que lo entienda, aquí estoy.

yuri-plisetsky ¿Cómo así que lo entienda?

leesg ¿A qué crees que me refiero?

yuri-plisetsky No me jodas

yuri-plisetsky ¿También te gusta él o qué?

leesg No, no él.

yuri-plisetsky Oh

yuri-plisetsky OH

yuri-plisetsky OHHHHHHH

yuri-plisetsky Ya, lo entiendo, entiendo porqué dices que es diferente.

leesg Aunque pareciera entender las indirectas, así que si no quieres que se dé cuenta, lo mejor es bajarle un poco.

yuri-plisetsky En realidad no me importa. Ni siquiera está en Instagram así que, creo que nunca va a darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufro.

yuri-plisetsky Todo esto apesta.

leesg Podemos pasarlo con algún trago en los mundiales.

yuri-plisetsky Sí, por favor.

Y así, el tener a alguien más que no sean Yuuri o Victor, y que, además, no le da estúpidos consejos acerca de “el amor siempre triunfará, Yuri, confía en nosotros”, es jodidamente maravilloso. Seung-gil lo escucha quejarse de Otabek y su ridícula expresión, y no le insiste a hacer algo estúpido. De hecho, muchas de las cosas que el coreano le dice se resumen a “cálmate, no dejes que nadie más lo sepa”, y Yuri no puede estar más contento.

Le dedica un cover de Frozen a Seung-gil, con el pie de foto #TengoElMejorGurúDelMundo y el coreano sólo atina a rodar los ojos, pero acepta destrozar el programa corto de JJ sólo para el entretenimiento del rubio, así que él piensa que ya son cercanos.

\---

Dos días antes de los mundiales, a Yuri se le pega una canción coreana, gracias a Seung-gil. No es lo suficientemente habilidoso como para aprenderse la letra, pero claro que los acordes los sube a Instagram.

 _Are you coming to me slowly?’ Of course not. Do you even know who I am?_ #QueSeMePaseEstoYA #ElAmorEsUnaMierda, dice el pie de foto.

Una vez más, antes de dormir, revisa el intagram de Otabek, esperando algún nuevo comentario o cualquier actualización, pero no, nada; aún siguen las mismas tres publicaciones. En vez de dormir, se pone a ver videos de las presentaciones del kazajo.

Finalmente se va a dormir, medio irritado, pero más que todo con una suerte de nostalgia que no logra mitigar.

\---

Después de que Otabek le reconociera en los mundiales, Yuri piensa que de verdad necesita dejar de salir con el Victuuri, por su bien.

Hablando lógicamente, sabe que no debe hacerse ilusiones, porque Otabek sólo asintió y eso no puede ser considerado un avance con respecto a los mundiales del año pasado. En cambio, su corazón se regocijaba ante el hecho de que fue el kazajo quien inició este año.

Otabek había asentido ante él _primero_ , y claramente, _claramente_ eso debe significar algo.

Entonces piensa que regañarse frente a un espejo es la mejor opción, pero tampoco lo logra. En todo lo que piensa es que Otabek le asintió y eso es suficiente como para estampar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Obvio, todo es culpa de Victor. Lo ha visto tantas veces sonreírle estúpidamente a Yuuri por cualquier banalidad, que piensa que algo se le tenía que estar pegando.

En realidad, debería sacar a Otabek de su mente y centrarse en otras cosas, pero no puede evitar recordar su programa libre de ese día antes de dormir, y sonríe ante cada ejecución perfecta de saltos.

Otabek Altin patina con la precisión que Yuri admira, y con una determinación que desearía tener.

Y verlo es hipnotizante.

\---

Al final, se da cuenta que, probablemente, está enamorándose se Otabek Altin, porque _está escribiendo una canción sobre él._

Se esconde bajo las cobijas y finge estar enfermo cuando Yakov lo quiere llevar a entrenar.

Como campeón mundial ¿por qué no puede tomarse un día libre para sufrir en soledad?

Termina haciendo innumerables covers de las canciones de Adele, y los sube cada día a su nuevo canal de Youtube por una semana.

Comienza con Turning Tables, luego One and Only, Make You Feel My Love, I Miss You y termina con I Can’t Make You Love me.

Sólo para cuando Victor y Yuuri le amenazan con volver de su luna de miel por él, porque _no_ , él no los necesita.

Además, está bien, no es necesario tener un atracón de Adele, porque, entre menos covers de Adele, más tiempo para la canción de Otabek.

\---

Y entonces, mierda, Otabek le da el pulgar arriba cuando Yuri gana el oro en el GPF.

El rubio empieza a buscar cuanta foto del evento le es posible, apenas llega a su hotel, porque definitivamente necesita tener evidencia fotográfica para convencerse de que no alucinó todo eso, porque de verdad quería que Otabek le prestara atención.

Victor y Yuuri (pero más Victor, porque Katsudon es menos mierda) le envían un link esa noche, junto a un mensaje que dice _No digas que nunca celebramos tus victorias._ Y sí, duda mucho en abrirlo porque es _Victor_ y, conociéndolo, puede ser un video de él y Yuuri teniendo sexo, el cual 1) no quiere ver y 2) no es una celebración para Yuri, sino para las compañías de implementos de limpieza, porque _compraría toda_ su lejía para limpiar sus ojos.

Pero eventualmente lo abre, porque le da curiosidad. El video inicia con un lago congelado, y luego la cámara se acerca hacia un punto en el que el hielo se rompe y el _jodido Otabek Altin_ sale del agua, sin camisa, mojado y _por dios_ , de verdad está sin camisa, con una botella de agua en la mano.

Incluso algunas gotas se deslizan por su piel desnuda, y a Yuri le empieza a arder el rostro.

-Tassay –Otabek dice y, mierda, está sonriendo, aunque es apenas una pequeña curvatura de sus labios, pero lo suficiente como para que Yuri quiera _morir_ –orgullo de Kazajistán, energía de vida.

Y luego, el infierno: guiña un ojo.

Entonces el ruso se cubre el rostro con un cojín y grita.

\---

-Y… -Victor dice, mientras se devolvían del aeropuerto- ¿algún avance con Otabek?

Yuri le lanza un zapato y se pregunta si eso bastará para que Yuuri se lo lleve de vuelta.

-Te odio profundamente –dice entre dientes.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos –le responde el japonés, sonriendo.

\---

-Ven con nosotros a Gangneung –es lo primero que le dice Victor al llegar a su departamento.

-¿Y a qué vas tú? –le pregunta el rubio– ni siquiera estás compitiendo.

Lo que, siendo honesto, es una pregunta estúpida. Aun si no puede competir en el campeonato de los cuatro continentes, es obvio que irá como entrenador de Yuuri. Y si no fuera por eso, igual iría, porque el Katsudon estaría ahí.

-¡Ven y apoyamos a Yuuri! –añade el peli plateado- ¡él haría lo mismo por ti!

-Ugh, no –le responde el rubio, porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como entrenar, por ejemplo. Porque no piensa quedarse atrás ya que Victor y Yuuri están de regreso, porque tiene que trabajar más duro que nunca.

-Piénsalo de esta manera –añade el ruso mayor y Yuri tarda un segundo más de lo necesario para entender esa mirada en sus ojos– es el continental, y tú sabes perfectamente quién va a estar allí.

Sus mejillas se sienten calientes y maldición, debe estar muy rojo, por la forma en la que el viejo le sonríe.

-Otab-

-¡YA, ESTÁ BIEN! –les grita- ¡COMPRARÉ EL MALDITO BOLETO Y TE CALLAS, VEJETE!

\---

Gangneung termina siendo la peor idea del planeta.

Cuando aterrizaron, ya tenía gripe y el Victuuri pasa más tiempo del que quisiera cuidando de él, y negándose a dejar el hotel sólo para estar pendientes.

-¿Entonces a qué vine? –les grita, mientras salían de la habitación.

-No viniste a turistear –le recordó el viejo, mirándole por sobre el hombro con una expresión divertida– viniste a ver a Otab…

-¡Cállate y lárguense ya! –les grita, interrumpiendo.

Katsudon le sonríe.

-Seung-gil dice que vendrá con caldo de pollo y jengibre para ti más tarde –le dice– pero hasta que termine con su práctica.

Como si no le importara, asiente. Ver a Seung-gil sería bueno, al menos tendría alguien que entendiera que ni el viejo ni el Katsudon eran sus padres, y, por lo tanto, no tenían autoridad sobre él, porque al coreano no le importa.

Culparía al malestar general después, pero mientras esperaba por Seung-gil, decide que sería interesante buscar en Google “ _Yuri Plisetsky enamoramiento_ ”.

Dos horas después y muchas publicaciones tediosamente largas, el coreano llega y no le sorprende ver a Yuri enojado, listo para mentarle la madre a un usuario de Tumblr, _jj-babeonice._

-Sí, de hecho –el coreano dice– muchas personas creen que lo haces para llamar la atención.

-¿Llamar la atención? –se repite, encolerizado- ¿por qué mierdas me pondría a mí mismo en una posición tan embarazosa sólo para conseguir más atención?

-Bueno, _jj-babeonice_ piensa que es porque tu patinaje no ha mejorado y necesitas algo para desviar eso de tus fans –responde, mirando por sobre el hombro del rubio la publicación.

-Que se joda _jj-babeonice_ –gruñe.

-Ya que lo mencionas, que se joda JJ, también –añade el coreano y ambos brindan con una taza de caldo.

\---

Yuri cree que tiene un cover más o menos decente de Closer, aun si suena más ronco de lo normal, pero lo resuelve disculpándose en el video.

-Es la culpa del Katsudon, por demás –dice– si no me hubiera encerrado en el hotel como si fuera un _niño_ … No, esperen. No. Todo es culpa de Victor ¡él me obligó a venir!

Suspira.

-Va, tampoco es culpa de ellos… Es, este estúpido enamoramiento. No estaría aquí de no ser por él, ugh –y algo viene a su mente– además, apuesto que él no se enferma –bufa– pareciera que eso nunca pasa, y puedo jurar que los virus pasan por su lado, lo miran y huyen gritando por sus vidas.

Se ríe un poco, sólo porque la medicina y la sopa de Seung-gil están empezando a hacerle efecto.

-Espero que le vaya bien mañana.

Y sube el video.

\---

El cover que subió en Gangneung da pie para un montón de teorías acerca de quién puede ser esa persona.

Yuri, muy tarde, se da cuenta que accidentalmente ha soltado mucha información y que les ha dado a sus fans la posibilidad de pensar que 1) su crush es un patinador 2) está en el campeonato de los cuatro continentes.

Aún peor, muchos de sus admiradores empiezan a sospechar de Otabek… Incluso les crearon un nombre de pareja.

-Si quieres, podemos decir que soy yo –se ofrece el coreano, cuando Yuri lo llama para expresarle su frustración.

-Puedes pretender que es con Yuuri ¿no? Además, tampoco es _mentira_ –Victor sugiere y Yuri le cierra la puerta en toda la cara.

Seung-gil tiene razón: de verdad necesita bajarle antes de que Otabek se entere, porque ha sido muy descuidado.

Aún se pregunta si es buena idea expresar sus sentimientos a través de la música.

Probablemente no, pero ya casi termina la canción de Otabek (es sólo un borrador, _cállate_ , Victor) y no se va a rendir cuando está tan cerca de acabar.

Quizás todos esos sentimientos se vayan después de terminarla o, quizá, estaban ahí para que pensara en el potencial que tendría en la industria musical.

Sigue escribiendo la canción.

La termina.

Y sí: sus sentimientos no se van.

\---

El momento en el que la música de programa corto de Otabek empieza, Yuri no sabe qué hacer.

Y para ser justos, es totalmente justificado, porque Otabek está patinando con su canción, la canción que escribió para Otabek, la canción de Otabek.

Seung-gil, Yuuri y Victor, todos esperan su reacción, mientras el kazajo está en el hielo.

-Dime que no estoy mal de los oídos –inicia Victor, y Yuri no tiene que verlo para entender el gozo que hay en su voz.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de bajarle? –Seung-gil murmura desde el otro lado, aunque para ser sinceros, suena bastante divertido, como si estuviera consciente de que Yuri está en shock y el coreano no puede evitar disfrutar de todo eso.

-Ahora definitivamente debes hablarle –Yuuri añade.

-Lo _hice_ –responde el rubio, pero no se molesta en verle; está concentrado en Otabek– y él _me ignoró._

-Bueno, pues ahora no creo que te esté ignorando –Victor dice.

-Por todos los dioses –Yuri murmura, mientras Otabek ejecuta un perfecto flip cuádruple. Ah, cómo le gusta ese hombre– mierda ¿qué significa esto?

-Esto significa –Yuuri le responde, y en su tono sólo hay seriedad– que quizás no eres el único que tiene un enamoramiento.

El katsudon sólo usa esa voz cuando está 100% seguro de algo.

Entonces los labios del rubio se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\---

Su siguiente video, de veintisiete segundos reza “AHHHHHHHHHHH” y aparece justo después de su primera cita.

Este hombre es mejor que cualquier medalla #NoOtabekEsOtababe #OtroTipoDeOro #UnMejorOro

Esta vez, Otabek le da _like_ a la foto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin está la segunda parte :D  
> De antemano, me disculpo con todos ustedes que han estado esperando. De verdad me pasaron un montón de cosas y con todo, no pude terminar. Pero aquí está~  
> Este par es precioso <3


End file.
